


sickly sweet

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Common Cold, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem with having werewolf boyfriends was that while Stiles looked the oh-so-attractive combination of pathetic and sickly, both Boyd and Scott were totally immune to catching colds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sickly sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



The problem with having werewolf boyfriends was that while Stiles looked the oh-so-attractive combination of pathetic and sickly, both Boyd and Scott were totally immune to catching colds.

He glared at them as they danced around the kitchen, not even having to look up to avoid colliding with each other. And Stiles was bundled up on the couch, pale and gross and snotty. 

He’d showered this morning, spending the dregs of his energy on washing because he always hated feeling sweaty or unclean when he was sick. But while he thought he smelled like soap and minty shampoo – not that he could actually _smell_ anything; his nose felt stuffed with cotton, sinuses aching – Malia had once told him that sickness had a certain scent and people with colds always smelled kind of overly sweet and a little bit sour. 

“You’re feeling sorry for yourself,” Boyd said from the kitchen doorway, gazing at him with a fond smile.

Stiles gave a pathetic sniffle. “Little bit.”

Scott slipped past Boyd to sit on the couch. The good thing about having werewolf boyfriends who were immune to colds was that Scott had no problem with snuggling up, hooking his chin on Stiles’ shoulder. 

“Boyd said you rearranged your job interview,” he said softly.

Stiles nodded, miserable. “Yeah,” he rasped, throat raw and swollen. “But this makes me look like a flake. What if I don’t get the job?” It was his dream job and he’d had to rearrange because he was sick. They’d been more than happy to reschedule for next week, but what if this affected his chances of getting the job?

“The fact that they rearranged is a good sign,” Boyd pointed out. “You’ll do great, Stiles.”

Stiles sneezed in response, a shiver rocking his body, and Scott stroked his hair soothingly. Stiles’ eyelids already felt heavy and with Scott holding him, it was so tempting to just use Scotty’s chest as a pillow and take a nap. 

He was dozing off when Boyd sat down on his other side and carefully placed a tray on Stiles’ lap. He’d made him homemade chicken soup and Stiles gave him what he hoped was an effective heart eyes look before tucking in, the hot broth soothing his sore throat.

“Can I get the Bite?” Stiles asked. “It’d be worth it just to not have colds anymore.”

Scott laughed, stealing a bit of bread and dipping it into the soup. “Pretty sure it wouldn’t be worth it, dude.”

Stiles shrugged and finished his soup. He shifted to lie down, head on Boyd’s lap as Scott took the tray and carried it into the kitchen. He yawned, ready to sleep for a few hours, and watched as Scott returned and bent to share a soft, lingering kiss with Boyd.

“Hey,” Stiles said. “Aren’t you going to give me a kiss?”

Scott looked down with a grin. “Maybe when you’re less snotty, buddy.” 

Stiles huffed, outraged, but lifted his legs so Scott could sit down. He smiled slightly when Boyd pressed a kiss to his temple.

“’S why you’re my favorite,” he mumbled.

Scott dragged his fingers over Stiles’ calf and snorted. “Lies.”

**Author's Note:**

> allirica.tumblr.com - come say hi? :)


End file.
